1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing bonded substrates in which first terminals formed on a first substrate are bonded to second terminals formed on a second substrate, and a substrate for use in the bonded substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2004/113994 A discloses a method for manufacturing an inkjet head, including: transferring thermosetting epoxy-based resin (thermosetting adhesive) to a plurality of terminals (metal cores) having solder (solder layers) formed on their surfaces, and bonding the terminals to land portions (second terminals) formed on individual electrodes through the solder and the epoxy-based resin. For bonding the land portions to the terminals in this method for manufacturing an inkjet head, first, the terminals to which the epoxy-based resin has been transferred are pressed onto the land portions. In this event, the epoxy-based resin migrates to the peripheries of the land portions and the terminals, and is discharged from between the land portions and the terminals. Thus, the land portions, the terminals and the solder are surrounded by the epoxy-based resin. Next, the solder begins to melt due to heating, and the terminals approach the land portions. Then, the epoxy-based resin surrounding the land portions, the terminals and the solder is cured. When the solder is then cured, the terminals and the land portions are bonded so that they are electrically connected to each other. In this manner, the epoxy-based resin is located to surround the land portions, the terminals and the solder. Thus, the molten solder can be restrained from extending to the outside of the epoxy-based resin.